Melon-pult
Melon-pult is a lobbed-shot plant that lobs melons at incoming hordes of zombies. The melons deal splash damage on impact, hitting zombies within one square of the impact point. A direct hit from one of its melons deals 4 damage and deals 1.5 splash damage in a two-by-two area in Plants vs. Zombies, and 2 damage in a three-by-three area in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, but it shoots half as often as a Peashooter. The Melon-pult can fire over the shields of Ladder Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie damaging the zombie directly and killing it much faster than a non-lobbed plant. It can also attack submerged Snorkel Zombies. Both the Melon-pult's shape and projectile are based on Citrullus lanatus, the common watermelon. This is the last plant the player gains in Adventure Mode before the final level. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Melon-pult Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Damage: heavy Range: lobbed Special: melons damage nearby zombies on impact Firing Speed: 1/2x There's no false modesty with Melon-pult. "Sun for damage, I deliver the biggest punch on the lawn," he says. "I'm not bragging. Run the numbers. You'll see." Cost: 300 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed "Everyone says my head looks like a melon," said the middle child of the Pult family, "And they would be right." Don't ask him if he's seedless or not though, it offends him and frankly it's none of your business. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' In Plants vs. Zombies, the Winter Melon can be planted on and only on existing Melon-pults for 200 sun. Winter Melons are effectively the same in terms of health and damage, but they can also freeze any and all zombies the frozen melon hits. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Winter Melon is planted like a normal plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, the Melon-pult launches melons out from the top that deal twice as much damage of a normal melon to all zombies and deal splash damage. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Melon-pult has a 25% chance of lobbing two melons at two zombies each. Attack power and health increase by 50%. Level 3: Melon-pult has a 50% chance of lobbing two melons at two zombies each. Attack power and health gets another 50% boost, equaling double attack power and health. Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food ability can shoot fire melons that deal quadruple damage than those of normal melons. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mortar: Lobs six watermelons at all enemies on the screen, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Melon-pults can hit Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, and Ladder Zombies over their shields, and Snorkel Zombies while they are underwater (like all lobbed-shot plants). When you are planning to use catapults, you might want to start with a cheap lobbed shot plant like the Cabbage-pult, and replace it with the Melon-pult later. It is quite useful on the Roof as well, since it (like the other lobbed shot plants) can shoot over the angle of the roof, in addition to being the strongest catapult plant not obtained from Crazy Dave. You should also consider upgrading it to a Winter Melon later, if possible, as all the zombies in range will also be slowed down. Also, supporting Melon-pults with Kernel-pults is very effective, as you can temporarily paralyze zombies with its butter attack while melons smack them on the face plus additional area-of-effect damage. Comparing two Melon-pults to a Gatling Pea and a Torchwood: a pair of Melon-pults does only four peas of damage per second (actually it takes 1.4 seconds). Considering its splash damage, which is 1.5 peas per second in ideal conditions, its average damage per second per row would be, given a zombie density of one per square and no other rows, around seven. With a lower zombie density, this is much lower. A Gatling Pea and a Torchwood would do eight peas of damage per second, given a zombie density of one per square (and an extra four peas for each zombie on that square) while taking up the same space on the field. Also, the Gatling Pea and Torchwood combination (with the Repeater) takes up three slots in the seed tray. Given one normal zombie, which takes three melons to die, the two Melon-pults will do a meager four peas per second, and the Gatling Pea and Torchwood still deals 8 peas per second. However, once upgraded to Winter Melon, it is almost unbeatable, with only one Winter Melon necessary to provide essentially double damage for the row and, to some extent, neighboring rows. Thus, the trade off would be two extra slots in the seed slots for around four peas of damage per second per row (given one zombie) and 25 sun. Note that as more Gatling Peas are added, the damage gap increases and the sun gap decreases (and goes negative), though in Survival: Endless, the price of Gatling Peas will increase, while the Melon-pults do not. For example, with two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood versus three Melon-pults, the former does 16 peas of damage, and the later does 12 peas per second. However, as the zombie density increases, the Melon-pults quickly do much more damage per second, while the damage per second of the Gatling Peas increases much less. Also, as a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin comes into play, the Gatling Peas become less effective, relatively speaking, as the zombies pile up on the same square and neighboring squares as well. Also, due to the roof's angle, the Gatling Pea strategy is useless on the Roof unless it is planted on the right side, but would still be considered highly dangerous. In Survival: Endless, the zombie density is very high, so Melon-pults and Winter Melons are the way to go. However, it is generally Gloom-shrooms that are used instead, since they do four damage per second with area-of-effect. You should consider using the Fire and Ice strategy. Plant a Gatling Pea with Torchwood and a Winter Melon for best defenses. The Poisonous Fire and Ice strategy would also earn you zombie heads by planting Gloom-shrooms protected with Pumpkins and Imitater Pumpkins on the next row. It would get you approximately 200 zombie kills per 30 seconds. Gallery Trivia General *The Melon-pult's stem is different from the other two lobbed-shot plants. The stem between its head and basket is a spiral, while the Cabbage-pult has a bent one and the Kernel-pult has a zig-zag one. *The Melon-pult and Winter Melon have the biggest head among the lobbed-shot plants. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a zombie is in front of the Melon-pult, the zombie will instantly be hit by the melon. This also happens with all the other lobbed-shot plants. *This is one of the only two plants that does heavy damage, the other being the Winter Melon. *At some point in the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, a melon is seen hitting a zombie. It is the part where Sunflower says "You're dead so it doesn't matter..." **But it only shoots its projectile, as the body is not shown. It is rather odd that in the music video, the melon is shot straight forwards like a pea, but in the game itself, it is thrown high up into the air. *In the old iPhone and Android versions of the game, Melon-pult is seen with no eyebrows, no leaves below, no catapult, and no stem in his seed packet, just a melon with eyes. *The melon is a fruit, while the upgrade's name, the Winter Melon, comes from a vegetable. **Technically, the actual winter melon is a fruit, though it is often classified as a vegetable. *Along with the Cob Cannon and Winter Melon, the Melon-pult is the only plant that can do more than one damage with one projectile. *Its recharge speed is slower in Versus Mode. *Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Cherry Bomb, and Starfruit are the only fruits in the game. *Like the Cabbage-pult and the Kernel-pult, the basket of the Melon-pult looks like the top of an acorn. *It seems to lob projectiles faster in this game. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The Melon-pult now costs 325 sun, which is 25 more sun than in the original game. *The Melon-pult's projectile appears to get much larger after it is launched. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, the Melon-pult's basket does not resemble the top of an acorn. Instead, it resembles a hollowed-out melon. *If a zombie is in front of the Melon-pult, the zombie will not instantly be hit by the melon, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies. The only time it will be hit by a melon instantly if it was a zombie taller than the Melon-pult itself. *When Melon-pult lobs its melons at zombies, they now spin in the air before hitting a zombie. *The Melon-pult is one of the 13 plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained (excluding plants used in Piñata Parties), the others being the Threepeater, the Kernel-pult, the Coconut Cannon, Repeater, Lightning Reed, Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Bowling Bulb, Guacodile and Banana Launcher. *The Melon-pult is the middle child of the pult family, as stated in its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The Kernel-pult's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies states that the Kernel-pult is the oldest brother. * Melon-pult's costume resembles a sailor's hat. In the Chinese version, it is like Mario's cap, albeit without the 'M' on the front. See also *Winter Melon *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Lobbed Shots *Lobbed-shot Plants es:Melonpulta Category:Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Roof Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants